Linus Goes to High School
Plot Linus is in bed and Helen is trying to wake him up. Helen: WAKE UP! Wakee up you lazy, good-for-nothing child! Linus: Two more months, mom. Helen removes the blanket but Linus stays on the bed. Helen: Get up right now or I'll throw this bucket of water right at you! Linus: You wouldn't. Fred walks by the door all wet. Fred: Oh yes she would. Linus gets off his bed terrified. At school... The Cerebrocrustacean teacher gives Linus an exam. Linus grabs the paper upside down. Linus: Alas, what are these strange markings? The teacher turns his exam paper. Teacher: Words. Linus: Ah! Words. Teacher: You have exactly 30 minutes and 10.8 seconds to finish. Linus: I gotta go to the bathroom, real bad. Teacher: Ok. When you gotta go, you gotta go. Suddenly, Webinar comes from out of nowhereand starts blasting at the ceiling. Linus: Webinar! Teacher: Are you a new student? Webinar: I am your destruction! Linus: You? You couldn't hit a barn door with a banana. Webinar: I'm searching for a Merlinisapien? Hand him over or I'll RIP YOU TO SHREDS! Zarb (a Merlinisapien): (sweating) Merlinisapien? No Merlinisapiens here. No Merlinisapien would dare come in here. Webinar aims his pincer at Zarb and gets ready to fire an energy beam at him. Teacher: No weapons in class! Go to the principal's office! Webinar: Shut your crabhole! Or you'll die next. Linus: What did Zarb do to you anyway? LEAVE HIM ALONE! Webinar: Mind your own business, Splixson! Wait...I remember you...you're Fred's kid. Three United Galactic Forces soldiers march into the classroom and aim their guns at Webinar. Appoplexian soldier: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', WEBINAR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! Webinar: *acts nervously* Doh! My stomach hurts! And I really wanted to fight too. Incursion soldier: That's what I thought. Webinar blasts a hole through the wall and escapes. Zarb: That was a close one. Linus: What did he want with you? Zarb: He kidnapped me into a secret lair in the middle of the night and wanted to turn me into a robot! I barely managed to escape and he's still after me! HE ALREADY HAS MY PARENTS! WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME!!!!??? WHY ME?! Linus: Calm down, bro. You can stay at my house if that makes you comfortable. Zarb: You'd really do that for me? Linus: That's what friends do. Zarb: You consider me a friend? Linus: Sure, what else would I consider you? Zarb: I don't know. The list is endless. Incursion Soldier: This a designated conflict zone. Go home to your mama. Linus: Yay! No school! At Linus's home... Zarb: This place is a palace! Linus: You'll get used to this. Helen: What're you doing home early?!?! Running away from school!!! That's it, young man, you are grounded for a whole year! Linus: Wait! It's not what you think! Helen: EXPLAIN! Linus: *takes a deep breath* Webinar came into our class and wanted to shoot Zarb, three soldiers came in to arrest him but he got away and they had to evacuate the whole school. Zarb: It's true, Mrs. Blake. I saw the whole thing. Helen just stands there staring at them. Fred comes out of his car. Fred: I'm home! *sees Helen staring at Zarb and Linus* I'm gonna go inside now. *walks away* Helen: Son, I'll never doubt you again. The End. Characters *Linus *Zarb *Helen *Fred *Three soldiers *Cerebrocrustacean Teacher Villains *Webinar Category:Episodes in Fred 40: The New Life (Charbel's Version) Category:Episodes